1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski for cross-country skiing comprising a longitudinal rib projecting with respect to its top face.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Cross-country skis are already known which comprise a longitudinal rib on their top face. This longitudinal rib generally presents a trapezoidal cross section, in other words it is defined by a horizontal upper face and two inclined lateral faces and this rib of trapezoidal cross section joins the lower part of the ski which presents a rectangular cross section, of small height, of which the small sides constitute the edges of the ski. Due to the reduced height of these edges, such a cross-country ski slides more easily over the snow. Furthermore, the upper longitudinal rib contributes to the lateral guiding of the shoe mounted on the cross-country ski which is adapted to that end, due to the provision, in the sole, of a groove presenting in cross section a shape complementary of that of the rib of the ski.